Role Switch Second Season
by Tetsuoshi
Summary: Sasuke finally returned to the village after he finished training with Jiraya. But when he comes back he will be facing tons of tough challenges but the most complicated one will be getting Naruto to come back. But will he succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, thanks for the wait! The second season is finally up!

* * *

><p>Sasuke P.O.V.<p>

Its been two-and-a-half years since i last returned to the Leaf Village. So many things have changed like Lady Tsunade getting her own bust on the Hokage Monument. "Well its been a while but I finally completed the training. Right Jiraya-sensei?" I said as we walked into the village. "You're absolutely right!" He said. As we walked toward the center of town I ran up a pole to get a better view of the city. "Man this brings back memories. Oh theres Ichiraku's, and theirs the academy. " I said as I went from place to place seeing if I saw anyone I new. "Sasuke is that you?" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I jumped off the poll landing next to Sakura. Sakura's outfit changed (Shippuden outfit.).

"Its been a while sakura." I said with a smirk.

"Two-and-a-half years since we last saw each other. You've changed over the time we haven't been together. Wait did you get taller?" She said amazed.

"Yeah seem like I did, so how are things here?" I asked before I heard konohamaru and his gang run around the corner.

"Is naruto back?!" He asked as he charged the corner full speed.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not him.." I said as memories of my failure start to come back.

"Sorry sasuke, I just thought…. Nevermind that! Its been a while since you went on that journey with Jiraya-sensei. Do you think you could teach me a few moves?" He asked smiling.

I looked at him and saw a smaller version of Naruto in him. It was about his age that Naruto, Sakura and I became Team 7. Looking at Konohamaru gave me a little grief, but I can't let that slow me down! I'll bring back naruto, I swore to Sakura that I would. "Hey lets get going to Lady Tsunade's office then." Sakura said with a smile. I nodded as we walked to her office.

Sakura P.O.V.

Well that was unexpected, Sasuke showing up after two-and-a-half years. Sasuke was now wearing a lot of black. A black leather jacket with a hoodie and the uchiha symbol on the back. He wore loose torn up jeans and his usual shoes. He had a sword on his back belt. He also looked a lot kinder than he did in the past. As I was thinking about how amazing it is that he changed, but before we knew it we were at Lady Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade, Sasuke has returned with Jiraya-sensei." I said as I walked in with them.

"Sasuke, how did your training go?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"It was fruitful, I learned many things." He said with a smirk.

"Well I hope so, I'm going to see exactly how much you've grown up." Lady Tsunade said.

"Sure, whatever you want." Sasuke said.

"I've kept a special someone away from missions so he can rest up just for this." Lady Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Where is this special someone?" Sasuke asked and frankly I would like to know was well.

Lady Tsunade made a gesture towards the window and I saw Sasuke walk towards the window. He opened the window and smirked. "Kakashi-sensei, its been awhile." He said as he pulled something out of his back pouch. "Here you go I think this is something you might have wanted." He said as he handed Kakashi-sensei. "No way!" He said as he slowly opened what looked like a book. Then I noticed it was a book from his favorite series.

"So you're going to be our opponent huh?" He asked.

"Yep, but the fight will be tomorrow at dawn." He said as he vanished.

I stared at the window and sighed. "He probably couldn't wait to read the book so he made the fight tomorrow." I said as I sighed again. "Well of course he couldn't wait to read the book, I wrote it after all! Haha!" He gloated and Sasuke facepalmed. I can see why he was a little annoyed. "Well Sasuke lets go catch up." I suggested. He just nodded and we headed out to Ichiraku's to catch up. "Wow its been awhile since you and me were in this place together." I said and then realized that we use to come here when Naruto was around. Sasuke seemed to realise it too because he had a saddened look on his face. "Yeah it sure has been a while." He said. We sat there for a while in silence and while eating noodles. "We will bring him back for sure." He said. "Yeah." I agreed.

* * *

><p>Well you know the usual, no flaming.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys it took so long! I had school and its almost the end of the semester, and finals are coming ups but I got it to you guys.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha P.O.V.<p>

Who told you that someone is a monster? Was it a guy who was completely terrified of the person, was it a person who didn't completely understand a person's pain, or was it a person who didn't even know a thing? Well my friend was a misunderstood person, his whole life he was ridiculed and people treated him like a monster. No matter what he did, whether he saved the village or he played a few harmless pranks, he was considered a monster. Why you ask, because he had the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him. He wasn't of any harm to anyone, until he was pressured into going with Orochimaru. The very village he swore to protect with his life, has caused him to leave and go to Orochimaru.

"What do you mean we have a new member to the team?!" I said at Lady Tsunade. "I mean that you have a TEMPORARY replacement on your team." She said trying to calm me down. "We don't need a new member on the team because our team is full!" I said angry. I was outraged that she would even suggest it, replace Naruto, who convinced her to come to the village! "Sasuke calm down, I know she has a perfectly good explanation for this, I hope." Sakura said as she smiled nervously. How can she be like this when she was the one that was ranting earlier. "Well his name is Sai and you will accept him as your teammate." She said making clear that the decision was final.

As we left her office we saw a weird, pale looking guy walk past us with a small knife on his back and he wore black clothing. "Why would she do that to Naruto?! She knows better than anyone why nobody can fill his position on the team." I said furious. "Give her a break, its hard on her too. She wants Naruto back as much as we do, but she has a village that doesn't even want him back. How is she supposed to be Hokage if the villagers start to hate the current Hokage." Sakura said. She was right she has an Image to uphold, but Why does she want to put this guy in? "You must be Sasuke." The pale guy from earlier said. I could tell instantly that this guy was our new "Teammate." "Yeah I'm Sasuke." I said at him. I could tell already that he was a skilled fighter, but he looked kind of off. "I shall see you soon." The guy said leaving quickly. "What was that about?" Sakura said watching the guy leave. "No idea but we can't lower our guard around him." I said exiting the building with her.

Sakura Haruno P.O.V.

Well things couldn't get any weirder. Our new teammate named Sai shows up out of nowhere and has a spot on our team. And earlier the Kazekage was attacked and kidnapped by the Akatsuki. We were given the mission to bring him back but..

During the mission:

"Sasuke slow down!" I yelled trying to keep up with him. When he heard that the Kazekage was kidnapped and heard that it was Garra he immediately wanted to help. "I can't, every second we go slowly is another second that we lose Gaara!" He yelled back and continued to maneuver around. We were traveling down the forest route to the Sand village, and Temari is with us as well. "Why do you care so much about saving him?" Temari asked. "...Its because I lost one friend with a monster inside him, I won't let anyone that was a friend to him get killed." Sasuke said. He sped up more trying to get further ahead and we eventually reached the sand within a few days. After I got Kankuro all fixed up we proceeded to go towards the location paku came back with. As soon as we got there though we encountered an Akatsuki member that goes by the name Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Sasuke was going at him furiously, he was so caught up in trying to kill his brother that he almost died himself. "Sasuke come back before you..!" I Said but was interrupted. "Chidori!" A random clocked person said coming out of the woods to the right. The attack missed but the only thing at that moment, the only thing I could think about, was that only a few people knew how to use the chidori. "Naruto?" I said. But no response from the man, The only thing that came after that was the mysterious person vanished and left us to take care of Itachi. At that time the mysterious person snapped Sasuke out of his rage and this helped us to corner Itachi. Kakashi Distracted him while Sasuke used a new form of Rasengan This one was huge but he used a few clones on him. When we were finished here everything got worse. When we finally finished off the other Akatsuki named Sasori he gave us a location that would help us get Orochimaru, and hopefully Naruto. What Sasuke got was something worse. When they finally got Gaara he was already gone. But a women that accompanied us to where Gaara was, and who helped me survive Sasori, brought back Gaara, but at the sacrifice of her own life. Her name is Chiyo and at that final moment told sasuke somthing. "Don't ever give up on that friend of yours, okay?" She said with her final breath.

After all of it:

We eventually got him back to his village and they gave Chiyo a wonderful farewell ceremony and we left for our village. "Who does he think he is, he acts like he has no emotions." Sasuke said. "Well he does hide it pretty well. But when we're almost at the bridge so lets just hold on for now okay?" I said trying to get them to not fight. As we reached the bridge we gave our new captain, Yamato, what Sasori would look like because one of his spies was suppose to give Sasori new information on Orochimaru. But when everything was going as planned it seemed the spy was Kabuto, and as soon as he showed up Orochimaru showed. "Oh if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha. My how you've grown, maybe I should put you against my Naruto and see who wins." He mused. "You disgusting bastard! Who do you think you are! You don't own him!" He said as his eyes change into the Sharingans. But now he has 3 instead of two. "Oh my what growth." Orochimaru said. "But Naruto is still far superior." "Stop talking about him like you own him!" Sasuke said forming hand signs and blasting a fireball at him. "Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke said. A fireball the size of a mountain launched at orochimaru. Kabuto dodged by getting past it but Orochimaru got it full blast. "My, my what a tempor." Orochimaru said while walking back into the bridge area while dusting off his clothing. "Well you do seem rather eager to see Naruto aren't you. Well lets see if you have what it takes." Orochimaru said. He made a clone of himself sending it at Sasuke while he walked in the other direction and Kabuto followed and disappeared. The strange thing is, Sai disappeared as well.

Sai P.O.V.

"I welcome you to our Hideout, and excuse Naruto he is a bit…" Kabuto said but he stopped talking when he saw Naruto leaning on the snake statue while standing. He looked at us with the same eyes as the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Your late Orochimaru." He said. So this is Naruto Uzumaki. He looks more intimidating than what they told me. (Naruto is wearing what was in the movie Road to ninja.) He had this unusual outfit but he still had his Blond hair. "Lets go." Naruto said walking away. "Sorry but I have to go help Naruto. Kabuto will see you to your room." Orochimaru said while following behind Naruto. My sources said that he was a knucklehead and that he was a failure. Things change over time.

* * *

><p>Well that was a twist, but leave any suggestions on what you think should happen next or tell me how this chapter went. Remember no flaming! Oh and I wrote another story so check it out on my profile. I hope you guys will like it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry about the long wait, Was just trying to relax for the summer. But lets see what is happening with Sai and

* * *

><p>Sai P.O.V.<p>

"Here is where you will be staying and if you go three halls down and turn left then you are at the training room." Kabuto said. I looked at him questionably and nodded, but only so he could leave. As soon as he finished showing me the room he left. I waited until I knew for sure that he would be gone and I could continue my current mission. I pulled out two scrolls and placed both my hands in marked areas and made contact with Danzo-sama. I informed him on the current events and everything. When my report was done I put the scrolls away and walked down to the training hall. "If I remember correctly it was three halls down and the next door on the left." I said as I saw a giant room with doors labeled Training Area. As I entered I could see some sparks of electricity and a sound of birds. "Chidori Stream!" He said as a current of of electricity surged around him as he fried the dummies. "Thats an Interesting move you got there Naruto Uzumaki." I said. He ignored me and started thinking to himself. "Chidori, taught to you by your previous sensei Kakashi Hatake." I continued to talk. "If your here to talk about my past then you've come to the wrong place, the only thing I want to see is that Village burnt to the ground, and everyone in the village slaughtered." Naruto said said emotionlessly. The report definitely did not talk about his rage and his bloodlust, must have come after he left or it was just always there, just never uncovered until he snapped. "I thought you had blue eyes." I said trying to pry information out of him. "Look if I tell you will shut the hell up?" He said agitated. "Yes now please inform me on why you have red eyes." I said. "The reason for my red eyes is that me and the fox have reached an agreement. He lets me use all of his chakra and I destroy that accursed village. The red eyes are a side effect of his chakra." He said now going back to concentrate. "One more question, what gave you the drive to turn on your own village?" I asked. He laughed for a few seconds. "The drive was given to me at birth, everyone called me a monster and treated me like shit, I'm just giving them what they wanted from me. Once I slaughter the village only then will my hatred for them be extinguished." Naruto said. I saw a hint of enjoyment on his face.

Sasuke P.O.V.

"Oh Sasuke ever the softy, your passion for your friend is admirable but really how much of your time has been wasted on chasing him?" Orochimaru said as he mocked me. "Shut up Orochimaru! You don't know anything!" I said continuing to attack him. "Sasuke is that the only things you have learned over your last 3 years of training? How to make a bigger Rasengan and your Sharingans?" He said mocking me. "Thats not all I learned to do!" I said as I changed the shape of my Sharingans into the Mangekyo Sharingans. "Amaterasu" I said as black fire started to form around Orochimaru's arm. My eye started to bleed, I followed Orochimaru as he tried to escape by ripping off his arm and running around. "Get back here you fucking slug!" I said as his lower torso was now the form of a snakes body. I felt a sudden pain in my left eye and I closed it and cuffed my hand over my eye. "Damn, I reached my limit." I said as I Pulled out a Kunai. "Well boy I have seen many interesting things today, and one of them is your eyes, they are rare sight indeed, Almost like Itachi's Oh well bye~." Orochimaru said as he puffed into a cloud of smoke. "Get back here and fight!" I screamed hoping he would hear me. I continued to scream for him but nothing happened. Only till later did Sakura and Captain Yamato show up looking at me with concern. "Sasuke I know Naruto is a dear friend and you would do anything to get him back but that temper of yours will get you and everyone around you killed if your not careful. You can either go back to the village or try to keep your emotions in check." He said. It made me angry at how right he was, I was so blinded by anger that I let the real Orochimaru escape and we have no leads into where he could be. "I'm sorry, because of me we have lost Orochimaru and now we have no way of finding him." I said. "Well not really, Remember that feist I had the hotel prepare before coming here and staying in that log house I made?" He said. "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused. "Well I placed a seed in each of the foods you ate that resonates with my chakra, and if my clone is correct Sai went with Orochimaru" Yamato said. "And with the seed implanted in sai's food you can follow him using your chakra, correct?" I said understanding the situation. "Me and Sakura have been following the trail and have found an area where Sai and Orochimaru, Including Kabuto, were resting." Yamato said. "Wait whats that?" Sakura said pointing to some stuff laying on the ground. "Its a picture book that Sai always carries around." Sakura said. We looked inside the book. Each page had an Image of Sai in drawing form and another person. As soon as they defeated an opponent they took on the clothing and weapons of the person they Defeated in the previous page. "Hey what happens in the middle?!" I said now a little worried about the two when they meet eachother. But as soon as Sakura reached the middle it was blank, an unfinished final two pages of the book. "I find this very creepy. Who makes something like this?" Sakura said. "Apparently Sai." I said.

* * *

><p>Well if Naruto's really twisted now, and Sasuke learned how to use Amaterasu? Well this is becoming eventful! Remember to write a review and no flaming!<p> 


	4. End of the road people

To most of you that have been reading my stories, I am thankful that most of you have enjoyed them. I see that some of you do not agree with my way of writing. All I have to say to those people is that, If it wasn't point of view, it would have been confusing. I would have made it look like it was Naruto's thoughts and actions instead of Sakura's or something. But I do understand what your saying, but I what's done is done. But here is the part that most of you have dreaded. Yes this story has died. Reason, because I find no need to continue the story. You're all probably wondering "The fuck?!" or "Why would you end it!?" I'll tell you the reason why, its because I want to leave it to your imagination. I know you guys will probably feel like that I have abandoned the series or I had lost interest. You're not wrong but you are also not right. I want you guys to be the ones to imagine what happens next! I want you guys to keep the story alive inside you! If this doesn't make sense then let me put it like this. If a famous football player tells you to keep his legacy alive, you play football to make him proud, right? So I want you guys to write your own spinoffs about Naruto! I know that the series ended and you guys think that it had a great ending, or a horrible ending, depending on who you are. But let me tell you, its always a good idea to think about, what if this or what if that happened. I'm writing this to tell you to write your own story and to aim for the best! Oh and if you want to read another story of mine instead of this one, read my Digimon Cross edition. Its with a character I created myself. It hasn't been updated yet but when i get the time I will. So now for the outro... Thanks for believing in my story and supporting me throughout the tough times! I want to thank those of you in the reviews that gave me idea's! And to those of you who put negative comments. I have nothing but this to say, I know you want the story to be the way you want it, and thats fine, but its me who is writing the story, not you or anyone else. I do take suggestions here and there but nothing to big that will change my vision. If you are not happy with my version of how Naruto went dark then go and write your own version! Don't expect me to know whats in your head! Also those who wrote "This is the worst story I have ever read." or "You should stop writing this story, reason because, its garbage." I think you should stop. You are belittling peoples want to write what they want and thats not cool. If you think you can do a better job then go write one yourself and lets see how much praise you get. The only reason you won't is because your to afraid to write it. Your afraid that people will start trashing you about how crappy it is. Let me tell you something, thats life. People will always think they're better than someone, when in reality, they aren't. So don't trash people for trying when you yourself haven't done shit. Don't mean to sound mean but thats the truth. Again, thanks for supporting my story and in the future I hope to read your guys stories! I'll catch you guys later on the next story.


	5. Chapter 4

So yeah, Large Jk on stoping. Had a lot to deal with and now I'm back!

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. You ask why? Well after finding out he had a part of Yamato inside him grossed him out. The book however gave him a bad feeling. Sasuke didn't know why he got this strange feeling but whatever it was he had to forget about it. His current goal is to find sai, which will lead him to Naruto. He felt like Sai had a dark past, full of pain. "Like hell I'll let it happen again…!" Sasuke grumbled. Sasuke pushed forward as fast as he could. Yamato however had a hard time keeping up to Sasuke. Sakura also had a pretty hard time keeping up. "Sasuke can we slow down for a bit? We've been running for hours!" Sakura said. Yamato nodded in agreement. He let out a large sigh and started making his way down to the ground. "If they leave the place before we get there, I'm going to be pissed." He said as he sat at the trunk of a large stump.<p>

Sakura couldn't understand why she was this week. She trained with Lady Tsunade! One of the Three Legendary Sannins. But Sasuke was unbelievable. He was so much stronger than her. 'No time to complain!' She thought as she got up after 20 minutes of rest. Sasuke was still sitting at the large stump. As she got up he did as well. Yamato looked a little shocked at my sudden movement."Were leaving already?" He said."Hurry or I'm going to leave you both behind." He said as he started leaping towards the direction that Captain Yamato said. Shrugging Yamato leaped after Sasuke and Sakura Followed.

Sai had a secret mission. The mission was to find Naruto Uzumaki and eliminate him. Naruto had been marked by Danzo-Sama and wanted him dead. Since he became a Missing-Nin he had been added to the Bingo Book. A book comprised of ninjas that have gone rouge. Naruto was at the top of the list. He was dangerous before he left the village. According to the info I looked up on him, he had the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him. After seeing his eyes I have no doubt that it's true. But the parts about his carefree attitude and compassion for his friends, that must have been the old naruto. Before he snapped he seemed like a willing ninja that would give his life for the Hidden Leaf Village. Now though, it's hard to imagine him coming back. It would be more Realistic to think of him burning it to the ground. I must hurry and kill him, as instructed by Danzo-Sama!

Sai prepared his drawing and starting forming handsigns. Snakes started to come out of his scroll. The painted snakes had slithered its way off the table and went down the hallway. 14 snakes total, each snake checked a room and continued to search until it found its target. As luck would have it he was resting in a room, the room was dark and seemed to be clean. Good thing cause if stuff was littered all over the floor then it would be hard to be discrete. As the snake made its way towards Naruto his hand moved. A red chakra stream had stabbed the snake, making it dissolve into paint. More streams of red chakra had stabbed into the snakes, causing them to turn into mush. As the last one was killed Sai lost visual on the Naruto. Attempt 1 failed.

Sasuke, Sakura and Yamato had finally reached the hideout. There was an opening that lead underground. "Seriously why underground!" Sakura said.

"Snakes habit I guess." Sasuke answered. "

There is no time for jokes!" Sakura said.

"I wasn't joking." Sasuke replied.

As they walked down the stairs they made small marks on the wall just in case they don't get lost in the maze that is Orochimaru's Hideout. As they searched each room they found nothing. Sasuke didn't want to believe that they had already left so he ran through the hallways, checking more and more rooms. He opened another door, but found nothing. "Damn it all, where are you Naruto?!" He said as he ran to find more rooms. As he exited the one he just checked he ran into a familiar pale asshole. "Sai?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he grabbed the pale faced teammate. "You betrayed us!" Sasuke continued. Sai said nothing, instead he pulled out a book and handed it to Sasuke. Who was still choking him. "What's this?" Sasuke said as he let go of Sai and looked into the book, at a bookmarked page he saw Naruto's picture. "It's a bingo book." Yamato said as sakura stood beside him. "I know that! So you were sent here to kill Naruto huh?" Sasuke said. Sakura got in the middle of us as I tried to punch him. Sai explained his mission, how Danzo had sent him to assassinate Naruto and keep the village safe. After he finished we told him that we hadn't given up on Naruto. Sai listened and for a few few minutes he had a smile on his face. Not one of his famous fake ones, but a genuine smile. "You talk about him as if he was your own family." Sai said smiling. "I think of him as my own brother. One that I will bring back no matter what." Sasuke said. Sakura saw that when he mentioned brother, Itachi had showed up in his head. Sasuke most likely didn't like that, sakura thought. "Blah Blah Blah." A voice echoed. A sudden explosion had literally blown the roof off this place. "Save me? What crap. I didn't want to be saved." A voice said. A figure stood at the top rim of the hole. He had a hand on his hip and glowing red eyes, almost animal. Sakura and Sasuke called out His name. "Naruto!"

* * *

><p>So for all my fans that liked reading it, tell me if you liked the old way of talking or the new way! Remember guys no flaming and Merry Christmas!<p> 


End file.
